


I Want You, But Leave Me Alone

by Alexizzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexizzy/pseuds/Alexizzy
Summary: Sucks to wake up in bed with a man when you’re not into men.Bechloe endgame.Explicit rating because it might get explicit. We'll see.





	1. You’re Prettier With Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Well, don’t know where this came from or if I’m even done with my other fic, but here ya go. I have a few other chapters in the works, so let me know what you think.

Sunlight slipped through the curtains and I groaned, my head hurt, everything hurt. I rolled over to escape the light and was met by a warm body. I snuggled into her and gradually came to as my hand moved over broad shoulders. Broad naked shoulders. 

I jolted awake and desperately tried to open my eyes. An arm slung itself over me, pulling me closer. 

I felt the tell-tale sign of morning wood pressed to my stomach. My completely naked stomach. 

I threw his arm off of me and scrambled out of bed. This startled the man awake. He sat up and looked at me groggily, his woody even more apparent. 

He was handsome, a boy next door look. He ran his hands over his face, attempting to rub the sleep away, then met my eyes with a goofy grin. 

“Umm, hi” he smiled at me, then quickly bunched the blanket over his groin as he saw where I was looking. 

I just stood there dumbstruck. 

“Umm..” he scratched at the stubble on his face. “I’m Jesse...” I watched his eyes drift down my body and became self conscious of how nude I was. 

He pulled the blanket back for me to climb back into bed and I looked at him like he was the biggest idiot. 

“I’m not going to make a move...Beca right? Come get covered up.” 

I slowly climbed back into bed. This was how women get murdered right? 

“What...where..?” I was at a loss for words. 

“Who, what, where, when, why?” He laughed then quickly sobered up when he saw I wasn’t amused. “You don’t remember anything?”

I shook my head no. 

“Dang..” he sighed, looking disappointed. “And I felt like I was on my game. You really seemed to enjoy yourself last night.”

My eyes grew huge. “B..but I’m..I’m gay...”

His eyebrows shot up. “You sure?”

I looked him up and down. 

“Yup” 

His face fell. “I’m so sorry...you just uh...you definitely didn’t seem gay last night....would you maybe wanna give this another go, just to be sure?”

I actually laughed at that. 

“Did I really sleep with you?”

His face broke out in a massive grin as he laughed. “No, but I had you convinced there for a second right?”

Relief washed over me. 

“Wait...but why are we naked?”

“You wanted to experiment...”

My eyes grew huge again. 

He blushed. “You took one look at” he looked down at his crotch, “and changed your mind. We only made out, but that was super fun!”

I threw my head back against the pillow. “I don’t remember anything.”

“So you hungry?” He rolled with this so well. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats and a shirt. “I can make us something. How do you like your eggs? Unfertilized?” He waggled his eyebrows at me. 

“Oh my gosh, how did you get me to go to bed with you?” I laughed. 

He feigned offense. “I’ll have you know I literally charmed the pants off of you.”

“Is that so?” I questioned him. 

He flopped back on the bed with me. “Yup. It went a little something like this.” He smoothed his hair back and said with a big grin, “Hi, I’m Jesse.”

I looked at him, waiting for more. “...and?”

He hopped out of bed again. “And that was it. You were all over me.” He started picking up my clothes and chucking them at me. “Well, you told me you were gay but looking to experiment. I actually didn’t get your name until we had been making out for like ten minutes.”

I pulled my phone from my jeans pocket. 

15 missed calls. 

20 texts. 

6 new voicemails. 

I sighed and threw it onto the end of his bed. 

I looked back to Jesse. He looked concerned, but quickly masked it with a smile. 

“Whatya say Becs? You get dressed and I’ll make us some breakfast? Do you like coffee?”

I forced a smile back. “Yes please”

He left the room and I took in my surroundings. His room was clean and organized. He had old movie posters up all around. I groaned and flopped back into bed. My head hurt so bad. 

I finally dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. 

Leaving his room I made my way down a long hallway, pausing to admire the view. The wall was all windows to his backyard. There was a gorgeous view and a beautiful pool. This guy must be doing pretty well for himself. 

Rounding the corner I walked into a massive living room. There was a huge entertainment center and the walls were lined with movies. 

Okay, this guy is doing very well for himself. 

I followed the smell of coffee and found Jesse in a large kitchen, frying eggs and singing along to a familiar song. I paused in the doorway. This was my song. 

“You like Reggie?” I asked him with a smirk. 

He turned and smiled over his shoulder. “You don’t?” He asked with a challenge. 

I laughed. “She’s okay.”

He completely turned around. “Just okay?! She’s a musical genius Beca!”

I put my hands up laughing. “I’ll take your word for it. Do you have any Advil?”

He smiled and pointed to the island. There was a bottle and a large glass of water. 

“You sir, are a godsend.” I took the pills and finished my water. “Do you need any help?” 

“Nope. But help yourself to the coffee over there, there’s milk and creamer in the fridge.” 

I settled at the kitchen table and watched him cook. 

“So what do you do?”

He grew animated as he explained how he writes music and scores movies and tv shows. His house suddenly made more sense. 

“That’s really cool. I love music, but I’ve never been too much of a movie buff.”

He turned back to me and pointed his spatula in my direction. “That is a travesty! I will give you a movie-cation!”

“A movie-cation?”

“Yes. We’ll start after breakfast!”

I just stared at him. 

“Oh I mean, uh, that is if you don’t have anywhere else to be?”

I glanced down at my phone. 

20 missed calls. 

35 texts. 

8 new voicemails. 

“Nope. I’m free as a bird.”

“Perfect! It’s a bummer you just missed my roomie, but we should totally have the house to ourselves all day.

He dished us up and we chatted as we ate breakfast. He was a super cool guy, and we surprisingly had a lot in common. 

“So Beca, you were pretty wrecked last night, are you ok?”

My phone started buzzing again. I quickly sent the call to voicemail. 

“Yup.”

“Liar.”

I sighed. “Just going through a rough breakup.”

He reached a hand across the table and rested it on my arm. For the first time in my life I didn’t flinch away. 

“Well I’m here if you want to talk about it.” His smile was soft and warm. “But I’m also here to distract you.” He winked. 

I just smiled back at him. “So movie?”

“Yes!” He jumped up. “But ya know what, how about I get you some sweats too, those don’t look like comfy veg out clothes. You can shower and I have a spare toothbrush. We can’t have a lazy movie day if we’re not sporting our comfiest.” 

This man was perfect. It’s almost a shame I’m gay. He stood and reached for my hand to help me up, then he pulled me into a massive hug. 

I melted into him. He smelt like pancakes and coffee. 

•••

“I hated it.”

“What do you mean you hated it?!? It was so good!”

“Well, okay, I enjoyed the movie, but the ending was so dumb!”

“The ending was the best part!”

We had just finished our second movie and were arguing over the ending of The Call. 

“None of the other victims families will have closure! The murderer just disappears and that’s that. Poor families will still have hope their loved one is alive!”

His jaw dropped. “I didn’t think of that...” he jumped up. “Ok, next movie!!”

He picked out The Emperors New Groove, which I immediately vetoed. That was her favorite movie. 

I hopped up next to him. There was a small shelf at the very bottom with a random array of movies and tv shows. 

“Ooooooo you have Friends! Can we watch Friends??” I asked him excitedly. 

He laughed. “Sure, but those are actually my roommates.”

I looked through the selection. “Your roommate has excellent taste.”

He laughed. “Yup. One of the many reasons we get along.”

We started the show, Jesse munching on his second bowl of popcorn. I curled up next to him and let him put his arm around me. 

This felt nice. 

The day passed rather quickly. We paused to make a late lunch, then decided to order pizza for dinner. 

It was 8pm and Jesse hit play on the next episode. 

I picked up my phone. 

35 missed calls. 

52 texts. 

12 new voicemails. 

“You ever going to look at them?”

I looked up at him. 

“I don’t want to.”

“Want me to?”

I hesitated. 

“Yea..”

He reached over, pausing for me to unlock it. 

He kept his face neutral as he read it. It felt like forever but he finally set my phone down. 

“Should I listen to the voicemails?”

“Sure.”

That also felt like forever. I could kind of make out her voice as he listened. Not enough to decipher what she was saying. 

He lowered my phone with a heavy sigh. 

“She’s waiting for you at home.”

“I want her out of my home.” I started to cry. “Jesse, I don’t want to see her again.”

He pulled me close to him as I cried into his chest. 

“Stay here this weekend.”

“What?”

“Stay with me. Her last text was asking if you were safe. I’ll text her back, let her know you’re staying with a friend for the weekend...and, if you’re okay with this, I’ll text her that she needs to have her stuff out by tomorrow.”

I looked up at him through blurry eyes. “I...”

“What do you want to do Becs?”

“That. I want to do that.” I leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you Jesse.” 

He smiled back at me. “Of course.” Then proceeded to text her back. 

My phone immediately buzzed with a call. 

He looked at me questioningly. I nodded yes. 

He answered the call. 

“What more do you need clarified?”

There was silence on the other end. 

Then I could make out her angry voice. 

“No. You don’t get to talk to Beca. You get me.”

I think I heard some profanity. 

“Listen, she’s done. Don’t text. Don’t call. Just pack your shit and leave.”

More gibberish on her end. 

“No.”

He pulled the phone away. 

“Well, she’s a live wire eh? She hung up on me.”

I rolled my eyes. “That’s an understatement.”

“Well, she said she’d be out. She’ll leave her key with” he air quoted, “”fat Amy”, her words not mine.” I laughed at that. “And she wanted me to tell you she’s sorry, and that she loves you.”

I swallowed back the tears. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now how about we block her number?” He asked me with a smile. 

I genuinely laughed as he did just that.


	2. You’re Just Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s the Ex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorty for ya

I don’t know when we fell asleep, but I woke to a gentle hand and a quiet voice. 

“Hey Jes, it’s after 10, you should go to bed.”

I slowly pulled the blanket off of me. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize he had company.”

I just stared at her dumbly. This was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. 

Jesse started to stir next to me. 

“Oh hey Chlo, what’s up?”

Her eyes were fixed on mine. 

He tried to sit up but I was pressed into him. 

She suddenly realized she was staring and looked at him. 

“What’s up is you’ve been watching Friends without me!”

He laughed and held his hands up in defense. 

“That was all Beca’s doing!”

I turned my head in shock. “Traitor!” He just laughed and looked at me fondly. 

“Oh! Beca this is my roommate Chloe, Chloe this is Beca.”

Chloe gave me the prettiest smile as she reached a hand out to me. 

“So nice to meet you Beca.” 

I took it hesitantly and gave her a small smile in return. 

She held my hand longer than necessary and Jesse gave a little cough as he tried to adjust his body that was partially stuck under me. 

I quickly sat up and looked at my phone. 

“I...” there were 5 missed calls from Amy. “I should get going...”

“Wait, I thought you were staying the night?”

“I...wait...where’s my car Jes?”

He laughed. “I think you said you ubered to the bar.”

I stared at him and vaguely remembered that being true.

“Oh yeah...”

Chloe stood there watching our exchange. Well, mostly watching me. 

“So you’re staying right?”

My phone rung again. It was Amy. 

“Let me take this real quick.”

I hit answer. 

“FUCKING MIDGET WHY DID HOLLY GIVE ME YOUR HOUSE KEY AND WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN ANSWERING ME?!?”

“Hi to you too Amy” I replied dryly as I quickly lowered the volume on my phone. 

She just scoffed. “Don’t hi me shortstack. Are you okay? Where are you? I’m coming. I have vodka.”

“No no Ames, I’m fine. I’m at a friends.” I glanced over and could see Jesse and Chloe watching me intently. 

“I’m your only friend Beca.”

I grimaced at that. It was sadly true. 

“Beca. We need to celebrate!! You finally ditched the wicked witch of lezzie lane!”

I groaned. 

“I did enough celebrating for a lifetime last night.”

I had to pull the phone away as Amy yelled her unhappiness. 

“Who are you with?” She suddenly became super calm and serious. “Put me on speakerphone.”

“Amy no..”

Jesse reached over and grabbed my phone, completely ignoring my death glare, placing it on speakerphone. 

“Hi Amy, my name is Jesse.”

“Jesse, are you just a very deep sounding female? What kind of genitalia do you have?”

“AMY!” I yelled. 

Jesse laughed. “I’m very much so a male.”

“Oh no. This is worse than I thought. Beca you’ve hit rock bottom, send me your address, I’m on my way!!”

I laughed. “Amy!! I’m fine!”

There was silence on her end. 

“Ahhh ok shawshank, you’re like 15 minutes from me, I’ll be there soon.”

“Wait what...?”

“Don’t move, I’m on my way!”

I looked at my phone. “She hung up on me!”

“Is she really coming here?” Jesse asked. 

I looked dumbly from Jesse to Chloe. 

“I should go change into my clothes.” I got up and stretched, catching Jesse’s and Chloe’s eyes watching my movements. 

“You...you don’t have to.” Jesse said with a puppy dog expression. 

“Amy has her ways...she’ll be here soon and whatever you do, don’t let her in.”

They both just looked at me blankly as I walked back to Jesse’s room. 

I changed into my clothes relatively quickly and sat on Jesse’s bed, reading through Holly’s texts. 

So many emotions flitted through me at once that I slid to the ground and threw my head back against his bed. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Beca?” Jesse peaked in and then quickly made his way over to me, taking a seat next to me. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a lot has happened in a 24 hour period.”

He smiled softly at me. 

I don’t know what came over me but I suddenly found myself leaning in, kissing him softly. The kiss quickly turned heated and I moved so I was straddling his lap. 

“Hey Jes..oh! I’m so sorry!” We broke apart and I watched Chloe quickly turn around and make her way out. 

I don’t know why, but my stomach sunk when I heard her voice. Everything in me didn’t want her to see that. 

He turned my face back to him. His eyes searching mine, then gently pulled my face back to his. The kiss was soft and sweet. His stubble not so much. I had forgotten what kissing a man was like. 

We suddenly broke apart when a loud shout came from the hallway. 

“BECA EFFING MITCHELL” Amy stormed into Jesse’s room. “Get off that dick and come with me!!”

I just sat there and stared at her. 

She stared back. “Well?”

“Sometimes I think if I just stare long enough you’ll disappear. Like a figment of my imagination.”

She rolled her eyes at me. 

“Let’s go before you do something else you’ll regret.” She pointedly looked at Jesse. “Unless you’ve already done that...in that case, before you do something else again that you’ll regret.”

I heard a laugh from the hallway. Chloe’s laugh was so cute. Dorky, but cute. 

I smiled up at Amy as I climbed off of Jesse, extending my hand to help him up. 

“Okay Fabio, now that you’re up, give me the grand tour.” Amy smiled at him. 

He laughed as he introduced himself to her. We followed him around his house. I was getting the tour for the first time too. 

We finished the tour near the front entrance. 

“Okay short stuff, say goodnight to your one night stand and let’s go get drunk.”

I rolled my eyes at Amy. 

I turned to Jesse and Chloe. I had such mixed feelings. I was heart broken, emotionally bonded with Jesse and confused on why I kissed him again, and crazy attracted to Chloe. I made eye contact with her again and felt my heart flutter. I quickly looked back to Jesse, scared of the feelings just her look invoked in me. 

Jesse handed me his phone. I smiled and looked at the contact he had created for me. 

*Becaw*

I put in my number and passed it back to him. I could see Chloe watching the exchange intently. 

“Thank you so much, for everything Jes. I’m gonna go home and see how trashed my place is.” At that Amy chimed in with a protest about wanting to drink and celebrate. 

“The witch is dead!” She shouted happily. 

I rolled my eyes and looked at Chloe. “So nice to meet you Chloe. Hopefully I’ll see you guys around?”

Amy grabbed my arm and started pulling me backwards. “This is not how one night stands work...”

Chloe laughed as she and Jesse waved goodbye. 

I stumbled outside with Amy. 

“How did you find me?” I asked as we walked to her car. 

“You’re not making good enough choices for me to tell you that.” She replied as she unlocked her car. 

I rolled my eyes as I buckled up. “I didn’t sleep with him.”

“And you’re welcome for that. I’m not ready to be an aunt Beca...I’m too pretty to be on 16 and pregnant.”

I laughed as we drove out of his drive way, made a left, and then a right, and arrived at my place. 

“What the fuck, we’re neighbors?!” My jaw dropped as I looked at Amy. 

She looked back at me with a smirk then quickly sobered up. “Ready to see if the witch did any damage?”

I sighed and hopped out of her car.


	3. You Are Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more answers. A few more details. This is probably going somewhere ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell a stranger they’re beautiful and loved. But like, not a creepy stranger. Don’t get murdered.

Walking up to my front door I noticed rose petals along the pathway and stopped as I saw a massive bouquet on my porch. 

“I’ll take care of those.” Amy said, tossing the massive bunch into the bushes. 

I walked inside and froze. There were flowers everywhere. A mixture of all my favorite kinds. They filled my hallway, my living room, my kitchen, and led up the stairs to my second story. I walked upstairs and followed a trail of rose petals to my bedroom. I stopped in the doorway. My room was full of roses. My bed was full of petals. There was a note sitting on my pillow. 

“Oy, this is gonna be a shit to clean up.” I jumped at Amy’s voice behind me and quickly turned and walked out. 

“Let’s go drinking.” I called out as I headed down the stairs. 

I heard a whoop behind me. 

•••

I woke the next morning feeling worse than the day before. 

I peeled my face off the leather couch I was sleeping on and looked around. 

“Good morning sunshine!” Amy hollered at me. 

I groaned. “Not so loud Amy...”

She laughed. “There’s Advil and water on the table next to you.”

I sat up, took the meds and downed my water. Amy walked over and handed me coffee. 

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks” I replied as I sipped my coffee. 

“Also, your phone has been dinging non-stop. 

I picked it up from the table. 

30 texts. 

From two unknown numbers. 

I opened the first and sighed as I read through a ton of messages from Holly. She got another number, said it was to start fresh, she cut off all communication with the guy, asked me if I liked the flowers and if I’d be willing to meet up today. 

The other was from Jesse.

“BECAW!!”  
“YOU’RE REGGIE MITCHELL?!?!?”  
“I WAS LISTENING TO REGGIE MITCHELL WITH REGGIE MITCHELL?!?!”  
“Don’t mind me, I’m just fan girling over here”  
“oh and did you get home okay?”

I laughed as I saved his number and messaged him back. 

Beca: “sorry just got your texts. How did you find out?”

I kept such a low profile and even used a different name, no one ever recognized me. 

Jesse: “Chloe recognized you last night. She flipped when you left and told me!”

My gut sank. Oh. That’s why Chloe was looking at me the way she did. A part of me was disappointed. She’s probably totally straight. Another part of me was relieved. I never want to date again. 

Beca: “lol. Can I trust you two to keep this on the DL? I like keeping my low-profile.”

Jesse: *gif of sealed lips*

Beca: “guess what”

Jesse: “you miss me?”

Beca: *eye roll emoji*

Beca: “we’re neighbors”

Jesse: “PROVE IT”

Beca: “....well I can’t right now, I stayed over at Amy’s”

Beca: “However”

Jesse: “I’m waiting...”

I had gotten distracted as I received another text from Holly. 

Holly: “Baby, please meet me?”

I sighed, and opened Jesse’s text. 

Beca: “care to help a neighbor get rid of a shit ton of flowers?”

Jesse: “that’s my fav thing to do”

•••

“Beca, if my throat swells closed and I die it’ll be all your fault.” Amy stated as she carried an armful of flowers and threw them into Chloe’s truck bed. 

“Beca, if my throat swells closed I give you permission to give me mouth to mouth.” Chloe interjected with a wink as she unloaded her armful of flowers. 

I tripped and dropped what I was carrying everywhere, thankfully not landing with them. 

“One. You are not allergic Amy.” She huffed at that. “Two. Maybe we could charge Holly with murder.”

Amy paused in thought. “Yes. I will take one for the team if it means revenge on the woman who tried to take my best friend away.” Oh no, Amy was maybe going to get sentimental, how do I defuse this quickly?

“So, no mouth to mouth for you Amy?” I looked at Chloe in shock as she asked Amy in what appeared to be a purely innocent way. I could kiss her. Figuratively of course, not literally. 

She glanced at me and gave another wink as Amy went on to tell a story about how she broke a lesbians heart once. 

Okay, I could totally kiss her literally. 

It was a little disturbing how one afternoon of cleaning up flowers (flowers my ex left for me) made me feel like a kid with a crush. 

What was also disturbing was how quickly Jesse had wormed his way into my heart. 

“Becaw!!! You have your own home studio??” He exclaimed, skipping up to me and handing me a rose. 

I grimaced and tossed it in the truck. 

Amy was right, I hit rock bottom and made out with this dude. 

“There weren’t any flowers in there.” 

He just smiled back at me. “Couldn’t be too safe.”

I could see Chloe watching us from my periphery. 

Holly ran a lot of my friends out of my life. All of them but Amy. Jesse and Chloe were like a breath of fresh air and I needed to not complicate this with feelings. Especially since, one, I’m gay, and two, I’m totally never going to date again. 

“Guys, seriously thank you so much for all of your help. I lost a love” I began but was interrupted by Amy coughing.

“You mean you ditched the Queen of the Cunts.” She added. 

“Right. Thanks Amy.” I continued, “I lost nothing, but I’ve gained two great friends. So thank you.” I really emphasized the word “friends” and watched Jesse’s face fall slightly. 

“Here’s to really fast friends!” Chloe said as she tossed the flowers I had dropped on the ground into the truck bed. 

“So did we figure out what we’re going to do with these flowers?” Jesse asked. 

“I actually have an idea.” Chloe chimed in. 

•••

Three hours later the four of us sat perched in her empty truck bed eating ice cream and staring at the ocean. We had driven to the beach and spent the day giving people flowers and telling them they were beautiful and loved. 

It was the coolest thing I had ever done. 

Chloe was the coolest person I had ever met. 

Jesse and Amy were the funniest, and were currently regaling each other with stories. 

Chloe scooted closer to me and nudged me with her shoulder. 

“Hey,” She said. 

I looked over and lost all ability to speak. The sunset lit her face up and she smiled at me in the cutest way as she tilted her head and licked her cone. 

Don’t even get me started on her tongue. 

Her face grew serious and I wanted to run. I didn’t want to talk about Holly. 

“What’s it like being famous?”

I laughed. “I wouldn’t know.”

She looked shocked. “Oh come on now!! Your album is the most played of all the newest releases! It’s amazing!”

I blushed. “Well, people still don’t know who I am yet. I haven’t posted any photos. I’ve been able to stay out of the scene by strictly producing over the years.”

Chloe pulled her phone out. She reached over and pushed my sunglasses on top of my head and played with my hair. My heart skipped a beat. I looked over and Jesse was watching us. I looked down at his shirt and laughed as I noticed the ice cream that had dripped all over it. 

He looked down and then smiled sheepishly at me. 

“It’s perfect Beca.” I looked back at Chloe. She was holding her phone up to me. “Meet Reggie Mitchell.”

I don’t think I’d ever taken such a good photo before. She captured my laughter, with the last bit of the sunset’s pinks and golds lighting my face up. You could even make out the sunset and part of the ocean reflecting off my glasses. 

Jesse reached over and snagged her phone. 

“This is why you get paid the big bucks Chlo! You’re amazing! And so is this! Send me it please?” He looked back at her excitedly. 

“What big bucks?” Amy asked. 

Before Chloe could answer, Jesse jumped in and excitedly told us how Chloe was a professional freelance photographer. She worked with so many celebrities and even did a private shoot for Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie before they split. 

I leaned into Chloe, “That’s the first photo of me I’ve ever liked.”

“I can’t wait to take a second.” She beamed back at me. “I like a challenge.” She whispered. “I have so many ideas for you.”

Holy shit. I was suddenly uncomfortable with how wet her words made me. I felt dirty. She was being so nice and probably professional and here I was, some creep just lusting after her. 

Thankfully my phone started to buzz so I had an excuse to look away from her. 

Without thinking I answered it, eager to create space between Chloe and I. 

“Beca! Baby, I’m so glad you answered. Honey I’m so sorry, please, can I see you? Can we talk about this?”

I felt myself grow pale and froze. 

“Beca??” Holly’s voice sounded more distant. 

Chloe took the phone from my hand. 

“Hi, Beca’s not available right now, can I help you?” Wow, Chloe’s voice was so sexy. Wait, was she doing that on purpose?

“Oh honey, no, you can’t know my name.” Chloe was definitely making her voice sultry. 

“Why? Because the only mouth I want saying my name right now is Beca’s.” Then she hung up. 

Amy’s laugh and cheer brought me out of my stupor. 

“Holy shit...” I looked at her in awe and then panic closed in. “I need to call her back. She’s going to be so mad...I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Beca, you walked in on her fucking some dude on the eve of your three year anniversary. Who cares what she thinks.” Amy looked to Chloe, “That was even better than when I saved an aboriginal from a dingo.” She reached over and high fived a very confused looking Chloe. 

Jesse and Chloe were looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. 

“I don’t need your guys’ pity.” I mumbled as I looked away. 

I heard a couple of clicks and looked back over. Chloe turned her phone back to me and showed me the photo she took.

“Here’s the second photo.” She said softly. 

She was right. I liked this photo too. I looked back up and fell into her eyes. 

“Thanks.” I whispered. 

She just smiled back at me. 

“Okay you two, I love the imagery you gave Holly, but I don’t actually want to see it in real life.” Amy pointed at us. “I need dinner and to test out this great pool I saw last night!”

“Great pool?” I looked at her dumbly. 

She started motioning to Jesse and loudly whispered that she wanted me to get Jesse to invite us over for a night swim. 

He laughed and hopped out of the truck bed, quickly circling around to my side. “Let’s go!” He exclaimed, as he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me out, completely ignoring my protests. 

I caught Chloe’s eyes as he was setting me down, they had been on my exposed stomach and slowly made their way up. I shot her a wink. She quickly looked away and I swore I saw a blush. 

She was so pretty when she blushed. 

Stop it Beca. 

You already made out with a guy to feel comfort. Now he was clearly crushing on you. You can’t crush on his roommate when he’s the first new friend you’ve let yourself make in a long time. 

I sighed. Holly was the jealous type. She flipped whenever I made new friends. She got me to distance myself from all my old friends over time. Well, everyone but Amy. 

I looked over at Amy as she took a selfie with her and Chloe. She fought for me and I don’t know why. 

I felt my phone buzz in my hand for the fifth time. I looked down at it. 

“Should we block this number too?” Jesse asked as he glanced over my shoulder. 

I just shrugged and stuck my phone back in my pocket.

“Nah, I’m gonna meet with her sometime this week, otherwise this will never stop.” I felt my phone vibrate again. “But that doesn’t mean I have to answer her or tell her that just yet.”

He nodded in agreement and slid a carnation behind my ear. I pulled it out with a laugh and chucked it into the truck bed as my phone started buzzing again. 

I pulled it out of my pocket and sent Holly to voicemail.


	4. Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cold swim.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Why did I agree to go swimming again?

I watched Amy strip down to her bathing suit and canon ball into the pool. 

I also watched Chloe drop her towel and had to stop myself from drooling. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“Come on Beca! The water is perfect!” Amy yelled to me. 

“Need some help?” The whisper in my ear made me jump. I turned around and there was Jesse, a smirk on his face. 

I smacked him. 

“Ouch!” He rubbed his arm and laughed, clearly exaggerating, I barely touched him. 

I rolled my eyes at him and he stopped rubbing his arm. 

“Come on Beca!” His voice grew quieter, “are you uncomfortable in a bathing suit? Because from what I’ve seen you have no need to be. In fact, I’d totally encourage ditching the suit altogether.” He had looked off in the distance, feigning nonchalance, then threw me a wink with a cheeky smile. 

Shit. I need to end this flirty game. 

“Hey Jes, can we talk?”

He looked surprised for a second, but then took a seat with me on a lounge chair. 

“What’s up?”

“Listen,” I was nervous and couldn’t make eye contact. 

“Hey, Becs,” He nudged me. “Look at me.” I looked up. He reached over and took my hand. “I’ll make this easier for you. I know you’re gay.”

I just stared at him in response. 

He laughed. 

“I know you’re gay, and you’re not into me like I wish you were. I know you’re going through a difficult time. You’re amazing Beca, and I’m just so happy to have you as a friend. Though to be completely honest, I would love to have you as more.” I blushed at that. He smiled, “like I said, I’d totally encourage skinny dipping any time.” I shoved my shoulder into him in response as he tightened his grip on my hand. “I also wouldn’t protest any make out sessions...”

I laughed and squeezed his hand in return. 

“Thank you. You’re the first guy to ever make me almost wish I wasn’t gay.” I smirked at him and he laughed loudly, drawing attention from the pool. 

I could see Chloe watching us as she lounged on a donut floatie. I watched her eyes travel from our linked hands up to make eye contact with me. I smiled nervously at her. She gave me a soft smile back and then looked at Jesse before quickly looking away. 

I suddenly felt like I was getting in the middle of the two of them. There had to be something there right? He was all around amazing, and even I could see he was handsome. She was just, well, she was wow. 

He jumped up before I could ask him, stripping his shirt off. 

“Let’s go Beca!” He reached down and grabbed my hand yanking me up. “Don’t make me strip you.” He whispered teasingly. 

I pretended to be offended but my laugh broke through as I stripped my shirt off and dropped my shorts. He didn’t even hide watching me. 

I rolled my eyes at him as he whistled. 

“Holly was an idiot.” He whispered. I froze and looked up at him. He just smiled back at me sweetly. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, whispering a thank you as I pulled back. 

He then dropped low as he lifted me over his shoulder and proceeded to carry me towards the pool. 

“GODDAMNIT JESSE PUT ME DOWN! DONT YOU DAAAA” my scream was cut off as he flung me in the pool. 

I popped up spluttering water, my vision obscured by my hair. A gentle hand began to brush it away. 

“Much better.” Chloe slowly came into focus, her blue eyes piercing into mine. My heart froze. I hadn’t felt this way since, well, actually I’ve never felt this way. Holly was fun, but she was purely lust and comfort. This was different. Chloe made my heart rate quicken while simultaneously making it feel like it stopped. 

This was a stupid crush and I was supposed to be heartbroken over losing the love of my life right? Right. 

I smiled back at her. 

“Ya know,” I started. Her eyebrow quirked at me. “It’s much nicer actually in the water.” I said, as I reached up and grabbed the floatie she was on. 

“Beca Ann Mitchell don’t you dare!” She whispered at me fiercely as she clung tighter to her donut. 

“Wait..how do you know my middle name?” That threw me off guard. 

“Beca’s right!” Yelled Jesse as he tipped Chloe out of the donut and onto me. 

We were a tangled mess of limbs as we both scrambled to get back to the surface. Though, I’m not going to lie, I really enjoyed that tangled mess of soft skin. Did I just feel her hand graze and squeeze my thigh?

We popped up together. I reached over and moved the matted hair from her face. 

“Much better.” I whispered. 

I couldn’t take my eyes from hers and was startled by Amy’s loud yell. 

“All right losers! Thanks for the swim but I’m out of here!”

“Wait what?” I called back. “This was your idea! And you’re my ride!”

“Sorry shortstack, Bumper called and all yours and Reds sexual tension here has got me eager to see him.” She said with a massive grin, knowing she was going to get a rise out of me. “Plus you literally live around the corner from here. You can walk home.”

I slowly sunk back underwater, mostly to try to cool off my cheeks that felt like they were on fire. 

When I popped back up Chloe was smiling at me. 

I saw movement to my right and Jesse was out of the pool and greeting another guy. 

“Beca!!! This is my friend Benji! Benji, this is Beca!” Benji waved at me awkwardly. He was adorable. “Listen ladies, the pool is yours! I forgot Benji and I had a prior engagement!” He was toweling himself off as he spoke. 

“Oh, okay! Nice to meet you Benji!” I responded to him, half paying attention to the boys and mostly noting how Chloe’s leg kept brushing mine. 

We were suddenly alone and I couldn’t stop my eyes from shifting from her eyes down to her lips and back again. 

She was watching me curiously. 

“You’re beautiful.” She whispered to me. “And Holly is the biggest idiot.”

I blushed and had to tear my eyes away from her. 

“Thanks” I muttered. 

“Beca,” She was suddenly closer and I began to slowly swim backwards, back into the shallow end. She followed me closely, her eyes never leaving mine. 

“Yea?” My voice cracked as I answered her. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

I gulped and felt my stomach sink. Here we go. It’s ‘the talk’. 

I braced myself for the talk I just had with Jesse. 

“I like it.” She whispered as my back hit the wall and she came close enough that she was almost pressed into me. 

“Y..you do?” I stuttered. 

“Does that surprise you?” She looked genuinely shocked. 

“Yes...”

I watched her eyes drift down to my lips. I licked them self-consciously. 

“Can I walk you home?”

“Are you trying to kick me out?” I asked flirtily. 

She smiled at me in return. 

“No. I genuinely want to spend more time with you, but I don’t trust myself alone with you all” she paused as she looked down at my cleavage, “wet and slippery.”

Ok. I was definitely wet and slippery now. 

“Shit Chlo.” I watched her pupils grow bigger after I said that but she quickly backed away and dunked herself. 

“What do you say Beca? Let’s dry off and I’ll walk you home.”

I watched her pull herself out of the pool. My eyes were glued to her backside and when she turned to look at me she gave me a knowing smile. 

Okay, she really has been seeing the way I look at her. I’m definitely not subtle.


	5. Take Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand more.

I avoided looking at Chloe as I toweled off. I pulled my shirt on and looked over to find her watching me. 

She smiled at me and I froze. She was so beautiful. A slow panic grew in my chest. I wanted her, but I wanted to run. 

“Ready to go?” Her voice was a little husky. 

I’m screwed. 

“Yea.” I smiled back at her. 

We walked down her driveway in silence. 

She bumped into me, “I had fun today.”

I stopped us, my hand snagging hers as it brushed against mine. 

“Thank you for today,” I looked up from our linked hands to her beautiful blue eyes. “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”

She beamed back at me, making me smile in return. 

“Anything for you Beca Ann Mitchell.” she winked at me. 

My jaw dropped. “Wait, how do you know my middle name?” 

She laughed in the cutest way. “Don’t panic honey, Amy told me when we were swimming. She wanted me to yell it at you, when you and Jesse were talking...” She trailed off as if the subject made her uncomfortable.

She called me honey and I simultaneously wanted to kiss her and run. 

We had started walking again. A slow pace, her hand still in mine. 

“I wanted to ask...umm, is there something between you and Jes?” I looked over at her confused. “I mean, I could kind of hear your conversation earlier, and he told me about what happened the other night, and Amy told me you’re strictly into women...but he’s my best friend and...”

I interrupted her. “I’m not into Jesse...I was actually wondering if I was getting in the way of you two?”

She stopped us and glanced down at our hands. “If I was into Jesse I wouldn’t be holding your hand...” Her eyes met mine again and she made a disgusted face. “Also, I might be bi, but he’s like a brother to me, we’ve been friends since 5th grade.” 

I smiled at that. 

“I’m kind of into you Beca...” she whispered, a nervous look on her face. “But like, I realize you’re going through a rough break up and..”

I interrupted her with my lips. 

The kiss startled her and I started to pull back as the doubts set in. Her hands found my hips and pulled me closer as she began to kiss me back. 

It was soft and tender and I felt a shudder run through me as her tongue grazed my bottom lip. I gave her entrance and held back my moan as her tongue met mine. She tasted so good. 

We pulled apart slowly. She leaned in and stole another quick kiss before leaning back and smiling softly at me. 

“Wow.” She sighed. 

I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face as I grabbed her hand again and restarted our slow walk back to my house. 

We chatted about nothing and everything and I couldn’t believe how much I didn’t want our conversations to end.

I froze as we walked up my driveway and neared my front door. 

Holly was sitting by my door, a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine sat next to her. 

She looked from mine and Chloe’s hands up to my face, managing to keep her expression neutral. 

She stood up and straightened out her tight dress. The dress I bought her. It showed off her curves so well. I kept my eyes on her face though and squeezed Chloe’s hand tighter. 

“Baby, can we talk? Can you ask your friend to leave?” The word ‘friend’ was said with such disdain as she looked Chloe up and down. 

“Now’s not a good time Holly.”

I could see her eyes tear up a bit and felt my chest tighten. I was a sucker for tears and she knew it. 

“Please?” Her voice didn’t carry the confidence it usually did. 

I felt Chloe lace her fingers with mine and pull me in closer. 

“Beca and I have plans right now.”

Holly’s eyes shot to Chloe’s, a look of anger and disgust on her face. 

“Is this the whore from earlier? Seriously Beca? You want to throw away everything we have for that?”

I grew angry. 

“I threw away nothing. You’re the one who was sleeping around.” I spat back at her through clenched teeth. 

She rolled her eyes at me. “If you’d talk to me I could explain that.”

“Okay talk.”

Her face lit up slightly. “Really? Ok. Can we go inside?”

“No. You can say what you need to say right here, right now.” I watched her gaze shift to Chloe. “And yes, in front of her...” I grew hesitant and turned to Chloe, “unless you want to leave, you don’t have to be here for this.”

Chloe leaned over and whispered in my ear. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No...” I replied softly. She gave me a small smile and leaned in and kissed my cheek. 

“Then I’m staying.” She stated as she straightened up and looked back to Holly. 

If looks could kill I think Chloe would be dead on the spot. 

Holly’s features softened when she looked back to me, her eyes tearing a little. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry for everything. He meant nothing to me. You and I were both gone all the time working and I was lonely. I know it’s no excuse, but please don’t end this.” She stepped closer and I felt my breathing quicken out of nervousness. Chloe gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. “Baby, you’re my best friend. You’re the love of my life. I want you to be my last ‘goodnight’ and my first ‘good morning’. Please don’t let my stupidity ruin what we have. We work so well together.” She was suddenly right in front of me. “I love you Rebecca Ann Mitchell, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I want to marry you.”

I was at a loss for words. 

“How long were you seeing that guy?” Chloe asked. 

That snapped me back to reality. 

Holly looked irritated. “Seriously? This has nothing to do with you.”

“Answer the question.” I replied. 

Holly looked back to me. “We saw each other a few times...”

“What does that mean?” I asked. 

I watched Holly take a big breath and sigh. “6 months.”

“Oh you’re fucking kidding me! 6 months Holly??”

“Yes Beca! 6 months! For 6 months I wasn’t myself and was pushing you away! I screwed up okay?! But I want to work on this..on us..”

She stepped close enough that I could smell her mint gum. 

“Baby, I’m so so sorry. Please let me make it up to you?” She leaned in and I froze in panic. She was going to kiss me. 

Just before her lips brushed mine I felt myself yanked backwards and into Chloe. My eyes met hers and I was refocused. 

“Why don’t you take some time to think about this Becs and get back to her later?” Chloe’s voice was soft and reassuring and gave me the confidence I needed. 

I turned back to Holly who was glaring at Chloe. 

“You were with him for 6 months and only ended it because I caught you. I don’t need time to think about this. You and I are done.”

I watched the tears spill over and onto Holly’s cheeks and fought the urge to reach up and wipe them away. 

She composed herself as she wiped them away. 

“I will win you back Beca. You can have your fun with this one,” her eyes shifted to Chloe, “fuck her and get it out of your system. But I’ll be here. I’m not giving up on us.” She stepped into me and whispered the last bit seductively into my ear before pulling back and letting her lips graze mine. 

I stepped away from her and found my back pressed into Chloe. Her arms wrapped around my front and pulled me into her more. 

“Goodbye Holly.” Chloe said dryly. 

She walked past us and over to her car. I don’t know how I didn’t notice it next to mine when we walked up. I guess I was so used to it being there it didn’t seem out of place. 

Chloe started walking us forward, her arms still around me. I pulled out my keys and let us in. 

“Thank you for standing by me. I’m sorry you had to be a part of that.” I was still trying to process what happened. 

“Hey,” She had her arms wrapped around me still and burrowed her chin into my neck. “I’m glad I could be here for you.” She hugged me tight and then pulled us apart, turning me around. “But are you okay?” 

I smiled at her sadly. “I will be.”

She smiled back. “Do you want me to go?” My face fell at that and she laughed in response. “Or I can stay? Wanna watch something or make a drink or...?”

“Or...?” I raised a brow at her. 

She laughed again. “This is where you offer a suggestion of something else you’d rather do.”

I pulled her close and buried my face in her chest mumbling my answer. 

She laughed and it was the most beautiful thing. I could feel her heart rate pick up against my face. 

“Say that again Becs?”

I pulled back and made eye contact with her. “Why are you so perfect?”

She blushed and tucked my hair behind my ears, leaning in and placing a kiss on my forehead. “Oh honey, I’m far from perfect.”

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Netflix and alcohol sound wonderful.”

She smiled back at me, a blush still giving her cheeks a pink tint. “Lead the way.”


	6. Well, This Is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up.

I was two shots in and decided I was a lightweight and that Chloe was the prettiest and funniest person I knew. 

We made our way into my living room, a mixed drink in each of our hands, and flopped onto my couch. She reached over and took my drink, setting both of ours on my coffee table. 

“How are you single?” I asked her, laying back and looking at her dreamily. 

“How are you such a lightweight?” She laughed. 

“I’m perfectly sober.” I pouted at her. 

“Is that so?” She asked softly, leaning closer to me. I found my eyes fixating on her lips. 

“Yes.” I replied stubbornly. 

“Prove it.” She quirked an eyebrow at me. 

I leaned over and captured her lips with mine. 

This kiss was even better than the first. 

She kept it PG despite my attempt at deepening it. It ended sweetly as she pulled back with a gentle sigh. 

“I don’t think that proved your point.” She smiled at me. 

I scooted into her and lifted a hand up to cup her cheek. 

“How can I prove to you just how sober I am?” I asked huskily. I felt her body shiver against mine. 

“I...I really don’t want you to.” She whispered back. 

I pulled her into another kiss and slowly pulled her onto me as I sunk onto my back, deepening the kiss. 

She was now laying fully on me, my hands running through her hair, desperately trying to pull her closer. 

This carried on for quite some time. Long enough that we had to slow it down and finally break apart to catch our breath. 

She pulled back and looked down at me fondly. 

She looked ready to speak, but instead leaned in and kissed me again. This kiss soon grew heated and it took my all to keep from moving my hips up and against hers. 

I’m not sure how long we made out for but she had me hot and needy and I was definitely sober enough to feel the panic begin to bubble under the surface. 

Just before it broke through I felt her hip shift and moaned into her mouth as she ground into me. 

She broke the kiss and moaned my name. “Beca..”

God my name sounded so good coming from her mouth. My hands slipped down to her hips and pulled her closer as my lips made their way to her neck and sucked gently. 

“I..” She was panting into my ear. “We...oh Beca” my thigh shifted up and into her. “Oh baby...” her lips met mine in a sloppy kiss. 

My hands slipped up and under her shirt and then felt empty as my body lost all its warmth. 

She had rolled off of me and landed on the floor with a thud. I shot up and looked down at her. 

“Oh my gosh, Chloe, are you okay?”

She had her hands over her face and I couldn’t tell if she was laughing or crying. 

“Honey...?” I reached over and pulled a hand away. She was laughing. 

“I’m sorry.” She looked up at me sheepishly. 

I offered to help pull her up and she waved my hand away. 

“I...we’re moving too fast...” Her eyes pierced into mine. 

“Oh...” I agreed but was at a loss for words. 

She sat up, leaning forward to kiss me, then second guessed herself and pulled back. 

“Did I screw up here?” She looked so sad until I smiled back at her. 

“No. You’re literally perfect Chloe.”

She rolled her eyes at me. 

“I’m serious. Thanks for throwing yourself off a couch for me.” I winked at her. 

She smiled back at me and we just stared at each other for a minute. 

“Well, I should get going...” she started and stopped when she saw my pout. “Oh don’t you dare play that card Beca Mitchell. I want nothing more than to get in your pants right now,” She paused as she watched me shudder and bite my lip in response, her tone changing from humor to a gentle whisper, “oh god I want to taste you so badly...”

I lunged forward and stole a kiss, moaning against her lips. This stolen kiss turned into one freely given and I found myself sliding off the couch and onto her. 

She fought to speak, but I made it difficult. Finally she grabbed my face with both hands and pulled us apart. 

“Fuck, Beca..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they or don’t they...?


	7. Grool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yada yada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay loves! Life has been sups busy. 
> 
> Enjoy. Or don’t. Either way, thanks for reading.

“Fuck, Beca..”

Chloe’s words sent shivers through my whole body as I captured her lips with mine again, deepening the kiss and slowly grinding into her.

Reason began to break through the fog she put me in and with a strength I didn’t know I had I pulled back, separating our lips. I watched her gorgeous eyes, with pupils dilated, search mine. I let my gaze move down to her lips and then migrated it further to her chest, watching as she struggled to catch her breath. 

“You are so beautiful.” I whispered, watching her blush. 

I couldn’t define “will-power” at the moment, but I felt like I exemplified it as I pulled myself off of her and stood up. 

*Shit* I thought, as I examined her below me. Everything in me wanted her in my bed right then and there. 

I stuck my hands out and helped her up, stepping back to give her space. 

“I’m sorry things went as far as they did..” I began apologetically. 

“Are you?” She asked with a smirk and a quirk of her eyebrow. 

“No.” I smiled back at her. 

She laughed. It was melodic and filled my chest with an unfamiliar sensation. 

“Let’s hang out this week.” She almost said it questioningly, but it came across as a factual statement. Like she knew we were going to spend time together. “But...maybe with Jesse or Amy? I don’t trust myself alone with you.”

“I’d love that.” I beamed back at her. 

“Grool...oh my gosh...I just quoted Mean Girls and wish I could take it back!”

I laughed at that, like a good belly laugh. 

“Grool.” I barely got it out without laughing.

She stepped into me, her arms slipping around my hips, pulling me closer. 

“Grool.” She whispered against my lips. 

I closed the distance and kissed her softly, then pulled back and held her gaze. 

“Can I walk you home?” I asked. 

Her head tilted back and she let out the dorkiest cutest laugh as a hand shot up to cover her mouth. 

I reached up and pulled her hand away from her face. 

“Don’t do that. Your laugh is so cute.” I linked our fingers together as I moved her hand back down. 

She blushed and smiled softly at me. “If you weren’t kicking me out right now I’d call BS on that as a cheesy line to try and get in my pants.”

My jaw dropped in mock outrage as my free hand slipped around her waist and pulled her even closer. 

“I’ll have you know, I never use cheesy lines. Any compliment I give is from the heart.”

She smiled back at me. 

“Gosh your smile is so pretty.” I spoke without thinking and watched her blush even more. 

We held each other’s gaze in silence. Normally I would be uncomfortable with this. I never understood how couples could do that. I mean, who “gazes lovingly” into each other’s eyes? Gag me. 

As I held eye contact with her I felt my eyes grow huge and my heart rate pick up. Panic was slowly settling in. Whatever this was with Chloe was different than anything I’d ever had. I stepped back slowly and watched a look of concern wash across her features as I let go of her hand. 

“Becs...Beca..are you okay?”

“I..what? Yeah I’m great!” Okay Beca, there was an inappropriate amount of enthusiasm there. I took in a deep breath to calm myself, reaching up and running a hand through my hair. “I mean yeah, I’m okay...sorry I..I don’t know...this is all a bit much and so fast...”

“Hey...honey...” She paused to gather her thoughts and smiled sweetly at me. “I completely agree with you.”

I felt relief wash over me as she continued. 

“I don’t want to just be a quick rebound fuck for you.” She had inserted air quotes around “fuck” and I remembered Holly’s words. “But I’m not going to hide how I feel either...” She stepped into me again, pulling me close, one hand reaching up and tilting my chin up. Her eyes burned into mine. “And I really like kissing you.” She leaned in and kissed me sweetly. “And I really like spending time with you.” She kissed me softly again. “And I’m really hoping your feelings are mutual.” She whispered against my lips, slowly pressing hers into mine as her hand cupped my cheek. 

I found myself sighing into her kiss, my eyes fluttering closed, all sense of panic and fear gone.

She pulled back slowly and held eye contact with me again. She had so many dark blue flecks mixed into her aqua blue eyes. They were mesmerizing and I couldn’t bring myself to look away. 

“I’m going to give you time Beca...” Her voice brought me out of my trance and I watched her eyes search mine, watching my reaction. 

“Time?” I choked out. 

“Time to get over Holly. Time to figure out what you want. Time to see that maybe that’s me.” She smiled softly at me and I wanted to panic. I truly did. Instead, I felt warm. This felt right and all notions of my never being in a relationship again, of never wanting to be in one, were gone, replaced by a hope that maybe things would be okay. 

“Can I walk you home?” I smirked at her and watched a massive grin take over her face, causing my smirk to turn into a smile that mirrored hers. 

“I want to say yes, but then I’d insist on walking you home, and it would be a vicious cycle.”

“Vicious huh?”

“Oh yes. I’d insist on a kiss goodnight every time and we’d spend all night kissing in each other’s doorways.” She replied matter of factly. “We’d be sleep deprived and have chapped lips and tired feet from all that walking.”

“Hmmm..” I pretended to ponder this information. “I think that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” I answered solemnly. 

“Drive me home instead?” She laughed in reply. 

“Fair compromise.” I answered as I leaned forward and kissed her again. I pressed my body into hers and slowly started to walk her backwards. 

She broke the kiss with a laugh. “Beca what are you doing?”

“Walking you to my car...this scenario had a bit less kissing than the first so I thought I’d try to rectify that.” I looked up at her innocently. 

She burst out laughing in response and then pulled me closer into a passionate kiss. 

We finally broke apart for air and I started walking her backwards again. 

Multiple stumbles and kisses later we made it to my front door. 

•••

The drive back to Chloe’s was too fast.

I tried to get out and walk her to her door but her hand stilled mine at my seatbelt buckle. 

“No. Stay Becs.” She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, hovering close enough that I could easily turn and capture her lips with mine. “Text me that you got home okay?”

I smiled as I turned to face her fully, watching her eyes drift to my lips. 

“Yeah...sure. G’night Chlo..”

“Goodnight Beca.” She beamed back at me. 

I couldn’t help it. I leaned forward and kissed her softly. She pulled back with a sigh. “Text me!” She said as she hopped out of my car and skipped to her front door. 

She was so adorable. 

I drove home and entered my house with a heaviness weighing me down. I was missing something. I should be missing Holly, but that something was Chloe. 

My phone dinged in my back pocket. 

Chloe: “not to sound stalkerish but like you should totes be home by now...”

I laughed out loud. 

Me: “I could be totally wrong but I hear that patience is a virtue”

Chloe: “oh I’m def showing you how virtuous I am *winkie kissy emoji*”

Me: “I had fun tonight. Thank you Chlo”

Chloe: “me too..*5 blushing emojis*

I smiled down at my phone. She was her bubbly self even in text. 

Chloe: “I was serious about hanging this week. Let me know when you’re free.”

Me: “I’m totally free right now...”

Chloe: “omw”

I laughed out loud again. 

Me: “dinner tue night?”

Chloe: “it’s a date”

Chloe: “WAIT”

Chloe: “NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!”

Chloe: “uuuuuuugggghhhhh Beca!!”

I watched the three dots pop up showing that she was typing and then disappear. I decided to save her the pain and responded. 

Me: “Hahahah chill Red. You’ll know when I ask you on a date *winkie face emoji*”

I began to panic when it took her more than a minute to reply. 

Chloe: “grool”

Me: “grool”

Me: “sweet dreams Chlo”

Chloe: “gnight Becs”


	8. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay. Life is crazy, finally had a chance to sit down and work on this.

The next four months flew by. 

Work was busy but good. I felt inspired by, well, I didn’t want to admit a certain someone was inspiring me. My next album I was working on was fire, and all because of her. 

I texted with Chloe everyday, and we FaceTimed on the nights we didn’t see each other. She had quickly become my best friend. Of course I would never tell Amy that. 

Dinners with her were usually full of laughs, and almost always included Amy and Jesse. There was mild flirting, but mostly just comfortable banter. 

We hadn’t kissed since that night she walked me home. She had said she’d give me time, but maybe she wasn’t interested anymore?

Even if she wasn’t, that didn’t matter, I couldn’t remember the last time I had been this happy. 

I was roused from my thoughts when I heard my doorbell ring. 

My coffee hadn’t kicked in yet so I didn’t think to look through the peep hole and opened the door. I froze, then quickly tried to shut it. 

Chloe’s foot caught the door and I made out the tell-tale sound of her camera going off. 

“Chlo!” I yelled, trying to shield my face with my hand. “I literally just rolled out of bed!”

“My favorite Beca Mitchell look.” She smirked from behind the lens as she took a shit ton more photos. 

I blushed profusely at that and she lowered her camera with a soft smile. 

“I have so many ideas for your upcoming album! Let me have my way with you.”

Shit. I don’t think she knew the affect her words had on me. I watched her bite her lip gently as she looked me up and down. Or, maybe she did?

I stepped back, letting her enter fully and motioning for her to come in. “It’s not every day that THE Chloe Beale wants to photograph me, please come in.”

She snort laughed at that. “You know I want to photograph you everyday Becs.”

I was thankful her back was to me because I felt my face grow extremely hot. 

I cleared my throat awkwardly. “Well uh, lucky for you my day is completely free.”

She spun around quickly and beamed at me. 

“Perfect.” She whispered as she lifted her camera up again. 

I sipped at my coffee and gave her a death glare. She stepped closer, one hand reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear. My eyes fluttered closed as she did that and I heard the sound of her camera clicking as her hand brushed my cheek. 

I let my eyes open and felt overwhelmed by a fondness for her. Yeah, that’s what we’ll call it, “fondness”. I smiled at her over my cup as she took more photos. 

“Ok my personal paparazzi, are you hungry?”

She lowered the camera and smiled back at me. “I was beginning to think you were going to let me starve to death!”

I laughed and led the way to the kitchen. 

•••

One hundred photos later and about twenty pancakes, Chloe and I found ourselves lounging on my couch. She had placed her feet on my lap as we hit play on another episode of The Office. Without thinking I began to massage her feet as I watched. I had grown so accustomed to the sounds of Chloe taking photos that it took me a minute to realize she was doing it right now. 

“I thought we decided to take a break from that?” I joked with her. 

She pulled her feet back and scooted up next to me. 

“I couldn’t help it.” She whispered, as she showed me the photo. 

It was cute. Domestic looking. I felt that “fondness” stir in my chest as I began to scroll back and look through the photos she took. She’d chime in every now and then with a comment about specific ones, but she stilled my hand when I got to the ones from this morning. 

I had paused at the one with her hand caressing my cheek as my eyes were closed. She reached over and clicked to the previous one, where I was smiling at her over my coffee mug. 

“That’s my favorite look you give me.” She whispered. 

I looked enamored. 

I glanced over at her and my breath hitched. Her face was so close to mine and I couldn’t help letting my eyes fall to her lips. 

“Is that...is that how I normally look at you?” I barely choked out. 

I watched her lips curve into a smile and her tongue work it’s way out to wet them. 

“Yup..except..” she reached over and clicked a few photos back. I looked down at her camera. “when I catch you before the coffee kicks in...”

I laughed out loud as I looked at an extremely pissed looking photo of myself. 

“I wasn’t mad at you..I’ve never been mad at you...it’s always an act..” I replied quietly as I looked up and made eye contact. “Now, if that had been Jesse or Amy on the other hand...”

Chloe let out a loud laugh, then reached over and took her camera back, placing it gently on the coffee table. When she leaned back on the couch she was much closer, her side pressed to mine. 

I shifted so I could see her better, smiling because I couldn’t help it. I watched a look of concern cross her beautiful features, followed by nervousness as her eyes shifted away from me and then back. 

I grew nervous. 

“Chlo..are you ok?”

She bit her lip and looked down, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

“Hey..” I placed my hand on top of hers. “What’s going on?”

She turned her hand over and linked her fingers with mine. 

“Becs...” she paused and took a deep breath, exhaling the next thing as one word. “Areyouevergoingtoaskmeout?”

My eyebrows shot up in shock. “What?”

She grew shy. “You said I’d know when you ask me on a date...” I watched a blush spread across her cheeks as she avoided eye contact with me again. “I’m sorry Beca, I’ve been so patient and I’m trying so hard,” her eyes shifted up to meet mine, “but days like this, I feel like, like we’re a couple...and I..I want that so badly...I want to be yours..I want...”

I cut her off with my lips. My heart felt ready to burst as I swallowed her gasp. I kept it short and sweet, pulling back with a sigh. 

I opened my eyes and found her staring back at me dreamily.

“Chloe Beale, will you go out with me?” I couldn’t restrain my smile when I asked her. 

Chloe giggled. “If I’d known all it took to get you to ask me out was to ask you when you would..”

“So that’s a..?”

Chloe leaned forward and kissed me softly. “I’d love nothing more.” She said against my lips. 

I felt my heart flutter as I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue brush against her lips. She let me in and tasted of sweet pancakes and coffee. Her hands slid up to my chest and clung to my shirt, pulling me closer. The angle was still awkward so without thinking my body shifted and I found myself straddling her lap. We broke the kiss for air and I rested my forehand against hers. 

“I’m so glad I ditched our chaperone this morning.” Chloe said as her hands rubbed gentle circles along my back. I shivered from the chills she gave me. 

I sat back to make better eye contact with her. “Chaperone?”

She laughed. “You really haven’t noticed?”

I furrowed my brows in response. 

“We are almost never alone Becs!”

I stared at her confused still. 

She laughed. “You seriously didn’t notice that Jesse or Amy or someone else is almost always around when we hang out?”

My eyes grew huge at the realization. This morning felt so nice because it was one of the rare moments it was just Chloe and I. 

“I’m patient Beca,” her tone had softened and she reached a hand up to caress my cheek, “but my self-control is out the window when I’m around you.” To prove her point she pulled me into another kiss. 

I broke it. “But..but we haven’t kissed since that first time!”

She rolled her eyes at me. “Well yeah, that’s because we had chaperones.”

I huffed at that. “There were totally times we didn’t.”

She smiled back at me. “You’re cute.”

“You’re changing the subject.” I pouted. 

She kissed me again, but I fought it with my pout. She pulled back with a laugh.

“Awww come on Becs!”

I couldn’t keep up the act and broke into a grin. 

“So like, did you have an arrangement with Jesse and Amy or..?”

“Kinda...yeah.” She blushed. 

“What?!” My eyebrows shot up. 

“I didn’t want to ruin this...I wanted a good foundation with you Beca...” Chloe had grown quiet and her face was turning red. 

I smiled warmly back at her, reaching up and cupping her cheeks with both hands. I slowly leaned in and kissed her lips again, pulling back with a happy sigh. 

“Oh I’m not complaining Chlo. This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me.” I made sure to make eye contact with her as I spoke. “And you’re definitely worth the wait.”

Her hands had slipped to my back side and pulled me into her. I moaned into her mouth as my body pressed against hers. 

Shit. I hadn’t been with anyone in so long I needed to focus to stay in control. Except Chloe’s mouth against mine and her hands squeezing me closer made that extremely hard. 

She broke the kiss and worked her way down to my neck. My whole body reacted before I could stop it and I felt my hips grind down into her. She moaned into my neck in response, our hips picking up a rhythm with each other. She reached a hand up and pulled my face down to hers again, panting against my lips. 

“I leave you two alone for half a day and you get X-rated?!”

I flew back so fast that I almost fell off the couch. Chloe managed to snag my shirt and pulled me back towards her. 

“Careful there Becs.” She whispered with a giggle and then looked over my shoulder and spoke louder. “Hey there Jes, I thought you were going to the movies with Benji today?”

He plopped down on the couch next to us with a giant grin. 

“Oh I am.” He said, his smile never wavering as he made eye contact with Chloe and waggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh my gosh Jesse what are you doing here?!” I couldn’t handle the awkwardness of this situation and blurted it out. 

He looked over at me with a laugh and gave me a wink. “A certain someone snuck out this morning and I saw Amy’s snaps that she was in Florida for some reason...so what’s going on guys?” He had started bouncing in his seat excitedly. 

I felt my face redden and felt tongue tied as I looked down at Chloe. She was watching me with a soft smile and I felt my heart melt at the look she was giving me. 

Jesse cleared his throat next to us. My eyes snapped back to him. 

“Am I out of a job now?” He still hadn’t stopped smiling. 

His smile was infectious and I found myself matching it.

“Oh you’re definitely out of a job.” I replied, glancing at Chloe and giving her a wink. “And I want my spare key back, it was for emergencies only dude.”

Jesse hopped off the couch with a laugh. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Becs, you left your door unlocked! I’m so excited for you guys! I need to get going though, Benji should be here soon and I need to text Amy that she owes me fifty bucks.”

“You two bet on us?” My mind was trying to catch up with this whole situation. 

“Of course!” Jesse laughed again and then looked at Chloe, “You uh, ya think you’re coming home tonight?” He smirked and waggled his eyebrows again. 

“Oh my god Jesse please leave!” Chloe laughed at him while chucking a pillow. He dodged the pillow and skipped out of the room with a salute in our direction. 

“Make good choices you two!” He yelled from down the hall before I heard the front door close. 

I turned to look at Chloe again. 

“Hi.” She smiled up at me. 

“Hi beautiful.” I whispered back, letting my body sink back into hers. I let my arms rest against the couch on either side of her head and held eye contact with her. 

I shivered a little as her hands slid up my thighs and slowly wrapped around my waist, pulling me tighter. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” I felt the confusion wash across my face as I quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“For having our friends chaperone us without letting you in on it...” Chloe looked genuinely remorseful and it made my chest ache. 

I leaned in and let my lips barely brush hers before I grazed them across her cheek and let out a gentle sigh into her ear. I smiled to myself when I felt her body shudder. 

“Make it up to me tonight?” I asked sweetly, letting my lips tickle her ear. 

I pulled back and gave her the most innocent face I could. 

I watched her pupils double in size and a pretty blush color her cheeks. 

“H..hh..” I had never heard Chloe stutter before. This was adorable. I never wanted it to end. I pulled back a little, letting my hips roll into hers. “H..how..I mean wha...no..how can I...” Another roll as I leaned closer to her face again, letting my eyes drift to her lips. “Yes.”

I leaned back with a laugh. 

“Chloe sweetie, yes what?”

She looked dazed and flustered. It probably didn’t help that I was now running my hands up and down her arms. 

“Yes?” She looked up at me adorably confused. 

“Make it up to me tonight by...” I rolled my hips again and watched her eyes fight to not flutter closed. 

“B..by..?”

I leaned in again and let my lips graze hers, following the same path to her ear, letting out another sigh as her hands slipped to my bottom and squeezed. 

“Letting me take you on a date?” I whispered in her ear.

Before I could pull back to watch her reaction my whole body was moving. Chloe had shifted and laid me down on the couch. I opened my eyes to see her hovering over me, a look of lust mixed with adoration on her face and my heart stilled.

This. This is what I’ve always wanted and never imagined could be real. 

She slowly lowered herself down, her hips resting between my legs. I fought the urge to start our rhythm again. 

Her face stopped a few inches above mine and I watched her eyes travel from mine to my lips. 

“Someone is an awful tease.” She stated as she smirked at me and gently ground her hips into mine. 

I couldn’t censor my reaction. My eyes fluttered closed and I let out a choked moan. Chloe rolled her hips again in response and I bit my lip to stop myself from making more noise. 

She reached up and pulled my lip from between my teeth, letting her thumb slowly drag across it. 

“Mmm baby, please don’t ever hold back. I want to learn every noise you make.” Chloe said as she once again slowly rolled into me. 

I moaned in response and found my hips moving up to meet hers. 

Her lips crashed into mine and it quickly turned into a heated kiss. Our hands were roaming everywhere and she had me on the edge and quickly going over it. 

I couldn’t keep up with the kiss as my orgasm hit. Instead, I panted and moaned into her mouth. 

I felt her whole body stiffen as an “oh shit Becs” slipped from her lips, and she collapsed her whole body weight on me. 

I slowly ran my hands up and down her back as we both tried to catch our breaths. 

Chloe let out a giggle and then kissed my neck softly. 

“We’re like horny teenagers...I can’t believe that just happened...”

I laughed at that. 

“We definitely didn’t last long.” I replied. 

She lifted her head and gave me a sheepish smile. She was so cute I couldn’t resist leaning up and kissing her again. The kiss soon turned heated and we were back at it again and oh my god she was right. We were definitely teenagers. 

I worked my kisses to her neck and sucked hard, pulling another moan from her. 

“Mmmm Beca, do you understand what you do to me? I’m so close.” She panted. 

“I definitely don’t.” I laughed.

She paused our movements and looked at me, her cheeks were flushed, her hair slightly askew. 

“Are you kidding me Beca? Look at you! God, I feel like I’ve been perpetually turned on since I first laid eyes on you, it’s no wonder I can’t last...”

I blushed at that. 

“Seriously,” she continued. “I’ve totes had wet dreams about you.”

My jaw dropped. 

She lifted herself off me a little more so she could close it, then leaned in and kissed me softly, pulling back with a smile. 

“I haven’t even gotten you naked yet and you’ve already outdone all my dreams.” She said with a wink. 

My body squirmed in response as I suddenly had a huge urge to squeeze my legs together. I was so turned on. I didn’t realize her leg was there and watched her humorous expression fade when she realized what I was doing. 

Chloe slowly began to grind her leg into me, her eyes never leaving my face. 

Shit. Seriously, am I a teenager? I’m so close. I suddenly couldn’t wait to get her naked and work on my stamina with her. 

“Baby, kiss me.” I was barely able to pant that out. She lowered herself fully onto me while continuing her slow grind. I whimpered against her lips as my hands drifted down to her bottom and pulled her against me more. 

“Oh Beca...I’m so close again...” My kiss cut her off. 

I broke the kiss and moved to her ear. 

“Baby, you feel so good.” I whispered. She let out a moan into my ear in response. “I can’t wait to taste you.” I felt her body shudder. “I can’t wait till my tongue can explore you.” She moaned again. “Mmm..I want to explore all of you...”

Chloe’s speed picked up and I couldn’t talk anymore. Her thigh pressed into me harder and moved quicker and I was soon crying out her name for the second time. That seemed to do it for her and she let out a muffled moan and then her full body weight was on me again. 

I could totally get used to this.


	9. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couch fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys enjoy this :)

Chloe was breathing softly against my neck. I would tease her for getting off and then falling asleep, but holding her in my arms and feeling the gentle rise and fall of her chest against mine gave me all kinds of butterflies. 

It led me to think about the last four months. She’d become such a constant in my life. Woke me up. Made me feel like I had value and meaning. 

I rolled my eyes at myself. Gag me, this was cheese balls. 

I let my eyes roam down her body against mine. I liked cheese balls. I’d take the whole cheese platter if it meant more days like this. 

I chuckled to myself. I’m a sap now. 

I felt Chloe begin to stir against me. She squeezed herself into me more, brushing her lips against my neck. 

“What’s so funny?” She whispered near my ear. 

I couldn’t hold back my smile. 

“I don’t normally succumb to gender stereotyping, especially when people like to ask gay women which one of them is the man, but you’re totally the man right now.”

Chloe’s head shot up and she gave me the cutest perplexed look.

“Care to elaborate?” She asked me with a quirked eyebrow. 

I leaned up and kissed her sweetly before falling back with a sigh. 

“Because I’m laying here with sappy thoughts about you...” I paused and watched Chloe’s expression closely. Her smile softened and I just wanted to kiss her again, but I continued. “And you were passed out on me after getting off super quick...”

Chloe’s jaw dropped and her whole face turned red. 

“If I remember correctly, you finished before me.” She argued defensively as she tried to sit up. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her closer. 

“Tell me baby, do you feel rested up? Care to go again?” I asked with a wink. 

She laughed and stole a quick kiss from me before pulling back again. “Depends....care to tell me about your sappy thoughts?”

I blushed at that then looked away to see what time it was. 

“We uh, we could lay here for a few more hours, then I could, like take you out on that date...?” Chloe was watching me curiously, and for the life of me I don’t know where this nervousness came from. “Or not...I mean..uh..”

Chloe’s laughed stopped my word vomit. 

“Keep talking like that and you’re sure to get in my pants tonight.” She answered with a wink, lifting a hand up to caress my cheek. “Maybe even sooner..” she whispered before she kissed my lips gently. 

“What are we doing tonight? Should I go home and change?” She asked excitedly after breaking our kiss. 

“Absolutely not. You’re perfect. Don’t you dare move from this spot.” I replied. 

She smiled down at me, shifting so she wasn’t quite on me, but was laying next to me. She let a hand drift down my shirt and paused to play with my shorts. 

I pouted at the loss of having her body on top of mine. 

“So are we staying in for this date? Or are you going to change out of your pjs at some point today?” She smirked before leaning in to kiss away my pout. 

I deepened the kiss before she could pull back completely. Her hand that had been playing with my shorts gripped my thigh tightly and I thankfully caught the moan before it escaped. 

I linked my arms around her neck and pulled her closer. Her hand on my thigh slid behind it and shifted my leg so hers could slide between mine, then slowly drifted up under my shirt. I got chills as her fingers brushed my stomach. I could feel her hand pause, as if she wasn’t sure which direction to go, then her movement started again as she brushed the underside of my breast. My shirt had ridden up slightly with her movements and I reached down and placed my hand on top of hers, encouraging her up more. She moaned into my mouth as she cupped my breast, breaking the kiss to look down. 

“Beca..” Her eyes drifted back up to meet mine. 

I bit my lip and watched her blown pupils look back down as her hand squeezed, her thumb grazing my nipple. My body arched into her touch and I moaned in response. 

She slid down me and captured my nipple in her mouth.

“Shiiit Chlo!” Her hand had travelled down my body and was playing with the waist of my shorts as her tongue flicked my nipple.  
“Please baby...” I found myself begging and didn’t even care. Her mouth was magic and her touch fire and I wanted her everywhere. 

Her hand slid into my shorts and I moaned as her fingertips slid over my now soaked panties. She moaned against my breast, then quickly slid into my underwear. 

She pulled back from my breast and made eye contact with me as her fingers slid over my clit and down through my slit, a finger pausing at my entrance. 

“Please?” I practically whimpered. 

She slid her body up slowly and kissed me deeply as one finger entered me, followed by another. 

I could barely keep up with her kiss as she fucked me. 

She kept the pace slow, letting her palm press into my clit every now and then. Slowly building it up. I was turning into writhing mush under her. 

As my moans and whimpers grew louder her movements picked up speed. 

“Beca, you are so sexy.”

I opened my eyes to her watching me.

“Fuuuck Chloe.” I had lost coherent thought and felt myself on the edge. “I’m so close baby.”

She leaned down and kissed me, adding a third finger, and that did it for me. I moaned into her mouth and writhed uncontrollably under her. She slowed her movements and eased me down from my high, eventually pulling out of me completely. 

My eyes flickered open and held eye contact with her as she brought her hand up and slowly cleaned her fingers with her mouth, humming approval. 

“Fuck Chlo...”

“Ready for another go?” She smiled sweetly at me in response. 

“God I never want this to end.” I laughed. 

She blushed prettily and snuggled into me. 

“Need a nap first?” She giggled. 

I laughed out loud and hugged her into me more, tilting her chin up so I could see her better. 

“I was thinking of reciprocating...” I waggled my eyebrows at her. 

She smiled back at me, then stifled a yawn. 

“Mmmm...that sounds nice, but I wouldn’t mind a nap here with you right now...”

“You’re so fucking cute Chloe Beale.” I smiled fondly at her. “And I would love to take a nap with you.”

The smile I got in return melted my insides and I couldn’t stop myself from kissing her face over and over in response. 

She giggled and pushed me away slightly. 

“Do you know the definition of a nap Mitchell?”

I kissed her softly in response and broke it with a smirk, reaching over her and grabbing the blanket hung on the back of my couch. 

She snuggled into me more underneath the blanket and I let out a content sigh into her hair.


End file.
